TÚ ERES YO & YO SOY TÚ
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió en las horas siguientes que el debo monster cambió los cuerpos de Amy & Daigo? Pues sólo una serie de sucesos bastantes divertidos, confusos y cambiantes. Fic #10 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**TÚ ERES YO & YO SOY TU**

 **SUMARY:** ¿Qué sucedió en las horas siguientes que el debo monster cambió los cuerpos de nuestros amigos? Pero más importante, ¿Qué ocurrió con Amy  & Daigo? Fic #10 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― ¡King! ¿Qué haces? Todo el mundo te mira ― Señaló Amy en el cuerpo de Daigo, observando que Daigo en el cuerpo de Amy, no dejaba de caminar de forma extraña. Esa actitud comenzaba a avergonzarla y molestarla.

― Lo siento Amy, pero es que no me acostumbro a tu cuerpo, dime ¿Cómo puedes usar esto? ―

― ¿Disculpa? ― Pidió ella deteniéndose y enarcando una ceja.

El chico pensó lo último que dijo y se arrepintió. ― ¡Es-Espera! No me lo tomes a mal, me refiero a ¿Cómo puedes usar estos shorts? Mis… piernas están heladas ―

― En primera, No son tus piernas King, son mis piernas… y segundo, por favor deja de caminar así, ya llegaremos a la mansión ―

― ¡Pero Amy, esta cosa aprieta mi entrepierna! ― Exclamó haciendo gestos y con sus manos trataba de ajustar la prenda para que ya no le "molestara" tanto.

Ante el comentario, Amy enrojeció avergonzada. ― ¡King, deja de tocarme! ― Exigió señalándolo. ― Para mí esto es peor y ¿acaso me ves quejándome? ― Cuestionó.

― Perdona Amy… ― Susurró algo culpable.

Ella resopló. ― Está bien, sólo ya no toques nada, llegaremos a la mansión y podremos escondernos hasta que Souji-kun y Utchy planeen una nueva estrategia ¿estás de acuerdo? ―

Él no tuvo más opción que asentir. Así que ambos prosiguieron su camino directo a la mansión Yuuzuki.

Pronto, un grupo de chicas se acercaron a ambos.

― ¡Hola, guapo! ― Saludó una de forma insinuante.

Amy giró la cabeza fingiendo distracción, creyendo que le hablaban a su líder, luego recordó que ella estaba en el cuerpo de Daigo. ― ¿Me hablas a mí? ― Interrogó, deseando que dijera no.

― ¡Claro! ¿Acaso hay alguien más? ― Pidió la misma con diversión.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― Cuestionó otra con el mismo tono meloso.

― King… ― Musitó sin prestar tanta atención.

― ¡Wow! ¿King, quisieras salir con nosotras? ―

Amy abrió enormemente sus ojos, bueno los de Daigo. ― ¡NO! ―

― ¿Por qué? ―

― ¡Que tontas! Obviamente porque no me gustan las chicas ― Respondió muy molesta, para luego alejarse de ahí.

El grupito de chicas estaba atónitas. Luego vieron a Daigo (Amy) quien estaba distraída viendo una vitrina de una tienda de regalos.

― Disculpa, no sabíamos que tu amigo era gay, ¿Debes llevarte muy bien con él, no? ― Cuestionó otra de ellas tratando de razonar aquella situación.

Ese comentario captó la atención de Daigo. ― Oh, ¡Por favor no la culpen, está algo irritada! ― Pidió sin realmente comprender el tema central de la conversación.

― ¿Acaso lo trató como un _ella_? ― Se susurraron entre sí.

― Por cierto, ustedes son muy bonitas; tal vez después puedan salir con alguien más, o si quieren podemos vernos después, me gusta mucho hacer amigos ―

― ¿Tú también bateas para el otro equipo? ― Cuestionaron al unísono. Tras escuchar aquellos "halagos", el pánico entró en ellas.

― ¿El otro equipo? ― Repitió meditándolo. ― Mmm no sé bien de lo que hablan, pero sí es de deportes soy muy bueno en ello, dando patadas y todo eso Jejeje ― Comentó con su ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba.

Las chicas se desmayaron ahí mismo.

― Oh, ¿están bien? ― Pero no respondieron. Él se encogió de hombros. ― ¡Amy, espérame! ― Gritó, corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

― King, muero de hambre ¿Tú no? ― Cuestionó ella sobándose el estómago.

El sonido proveniente del estómago de ella, apoyo la idea. ― Sí y mucha ¿Pero qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a Tiger Boy? ― Sugirió.

Ella pensó. ― Mmm no, no puedo abrir Tiger Boy en este estado, además no quisiera encontrarme con Gentle todavía ―

― ¿Y sí vamos ahí? ― Dijo señalando un restaurante cruzando la calle.

― ¿Un restaurante de todo lo que puedas comer? ― Repitió algo escéptica. Luego se encogió de hombros. ― Mmm, está bien vamos ―

Ambos cruzaron la calle e ingresaron al establecimiento, se veía un tanto descuidado, pero quizás la comida era deliciosa, puesto que había una cantidad considerable de gente en el lugar.

Cada uno tomó su bandeja y se sirvieron de todo un poco, luego se encaminaron a una mesa vacía al centro del local.

― Bueno, al menos podremos comer. Itadaki- ¿King qué haces? ― Amy estaba por probar el primer bocado, cuando notó que el chico frente suyo no dejaba de removerse en su asiento.

― Disculpa Amy, pero es que esta cosa… mmm ¿Cómo la llaman? ― Cuestionó sin dejar de forcejear y hacer gestos. ― Mmm ¿Sujetador? ― Inquirió algo penoso.

Amy suspiró. ― Sí, sostén ¿Qué con él? ―

― Es que… me está picando mucho la espalda y… creo que se me zafó uno de sus cordones ― Respondió de forma incómoda.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ― Sólo ajusta la correa del tirante ―

El chico rebuscó. ― No veo nada de eso, mejor me lo voy a quitar ―

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron. ― ¡No, no lo hagas! ―

― Entonces no te rías y ¡Ayúdame Amy! ― Rogó haciendo un puchero.

― Ya, ya haber déjame ayudarte ― Dijo ésta dejando de reír. Se puso de pie y se acercó, metió su mano en la blusa y trató de acomodar a ciegas aquel travieso y molestoso tirante.

Pero ambos habían olvidado por completo que estaban en público. Y cuando se percataron de aquello, toda la gente, en especial las mujeres se les quedaban viendo y murmuraban entre sí. Amy ahora era Daigo y aunque había "hurgado" en su propia anatomía, los presentes no lo veían así, porque él era ella.

Los colores se les estaban empezando a subir a ambos. Así que optaron por separarse antes de que las cosas empeoraran o los acusaran por ensuciar la moral de la gente.

― Creo que comeremos después ― Murmuró Daigo con cansancio.

Amy asintió. ― Sí, mejor vámonos de aquí ― Luego una idea iluminó su cabeza. ― ¿Sabes King, por qué no vamos a Spirit Base? ― Sugirió con emoción.

― Está bien, quizás ya tengan noticias del debo monster ― Dijo él con inocencia.

Ella sonrió. Pero en la mente de ella (él) algo diabólico se formaba.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

― Vamos Amy. ¡Suéltame! ― Exigió Daigo mientras forcejeaba.

De un segundo a otro que había llegado a Spirit Base, quien sabe cómo Amy sacó una cuerda y empezó a amarrar al chico que poseía su cuerpo.

El chico se hallaba indignado de que su compañera y amiga lo traicionara de esa manera.

― ¡No me gusta para nada esto! ¡Así que quédate quieto de una buena vez! ― Exclamó terminando las ataduras. Le dio la espalada y formó un mohín de desagrado. Sabía que estaba siendo algo dura, pero ya no podía soportar que ese chico siguiera tocando su cuerpo.

Daigo también formó un mohín sin comprender realmente lo que le molestaba a su amiga.

Pero muy en el fondo, ambos se habían divertido. Habían pasado momentos vergonzosos juntos y sería una anécdota muy divertida de contar. Por el momento, tenían un debo monster que atrapar para así poder volver a sus correspondientes cuerpos.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¡Otro fic más a mi colección! No sé qué me pasó, hoy anduve desatada de IMAGINATION Jajaja supongo que el clima lluvioso tuvo mucho que ver. Jajaja me divertí escribiéndolo, en sí se basa en un episodio de uno de mis doramas favoritos, creo que si ven doramas se darán cuenta de cuál fue. Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
